Debajo
by KariiNott
Summary: ¿Acaso era la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador y ella no se había dado cuenta? Porque debía tener un puta karma para que éstas cosas le pasasen a ella. Tenía que ser justamente Sasuke quién se hubiese escondido debajo de su pupitre.


**Disclaimer Applied.**

**Author´s Note:** Sin comentarios. Sólo prometer que estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos de Alma Gemela y que me disculpen por mi retraso =) Sin, más disfruten.

**Summary:** ¿Acaso era la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador y ella no se había dado cuenta? Porque debía tener un puta karma para que éstas cosas le pasasen a ella. Tenía que ser justamente Sasuke quién se hubiese escondido debajo de su pupitre.

.

.

* * *

**-x- D**ebajo **-x-**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba cuestionando severamente en esos momentos su capacidad mental. La suya y la del resto de sus compañeros, por supuesto. No podía creerse que estuvieran haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Esta idea era, por lejos, la cosa más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido a Naruto. Y a Naruto se le ocurrían cosas estúpidas cada dos por tres, así que imagínense. No es como que Sasuke hubiese puesto mucha resistencia, pero él se decía que sólo lo estaba haciendo para tratar de disuadir a sus imbéciles compañeros y así evitarse una buena fractura y detención hasta la graduación de mano de la directora Tsunade. Pero la realidad era otra. Como sea, no podían culparlos. Tenían diecisiete años, las hormonas revolucionadas y a Naruto Uzumaki como amigo. No se les podía pedir mucho. Por otro lado, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre darles hora libre a un grupo de jóvenes con demasiada imaginación y calificados como los de peor comportamiento del instituto? Sólo a Kakashi-sensei, por supuesto.

Los viernes siempre les tocaba la separación de clases. Y hoy era viernes. Por lo tanto, hacía más o menos diez minutos que las chicas de la clase se habían ido con Kurenai-sensei a dar Economía del Hogar (materia que causaba escalofríos en los chicos) y a ellos les tocaba Agronomía. El profesor había faltado y Kakashi-sensei lo había ido a reemplazar (más para mantenerlos vigilados que para dar la clase en sí) Sin embargo a los pocos minutos la secretaria de la Directora lo había ido a buscar alegando una reunión urgente de último momento.

Y es así como el desastre comenzó.

Naruto había saltado de su silla al segundo en que la puerta se cerró y se puso de pie sobre el pupitre, ganándose la atención de quince miradas masculinas.

—Eh, chicos. ¡Tengo una idea!

—El fin del mundo se aproxima —había dicho Sasuke provocando un par de risas y ganándose una mirada furiosa del rubio.

—Sí, sí, que risa. Es en serio.

—Naruto-kun —había intervenido Sai —Tus grandes ideas siempre terminan con nosotros en detención y con Sasuke-kun golpeándote.

Hubo un murmullo de corroboración secundadas por varios comentarios.

—Y Tsunade-sama juró rompernos el espinazo la próxima vez que nos atrapaba en algo —agregó Kiba, sobándose el brazo como si hubiese recordado algo sumamente doloroso, siendo secundado por un asentimiento de Shikamaru y de Sai.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero esta vez no pasará. Miren, Kakashi-sensei está con Tsunade-sama y como era una reunión importante lo más seguro es que todos los profesores hubiesen sido convocados por la vieja. Lo que quiere decir que el Instituto está solo —los demás lo miraron sin comprender —Joder, tíos. ¡Démonos una escapada! Cuando Kakashi-sensei regrese y no nos encuentre a ninguno no le va a quedar más remedio que rendirse y suspender nuestras clases por el día. Lo mejor que no lo veremos hasta el lunes.

—Párale al carro —dijo Kiba, poniéndose de pie —¿Sugieres que nos larguemos todos de la escuela aprovechando que están ocupados? — el rubio asintió y Kiba soltó un silbido de júbilo —. ¡Mierda, Naruto eres un jodido genio!

Al igual que Kiba, muchos otros estuvieron de acuerdo y las voces se alzaron a la misma vez que la mayoría de los chicos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas dispuestos a darse la fugada del mes. Oh sí, la directora y los demás profesores no sabrán que los golpeó. Todo con tal de largarse horas antes del colegio y evitar el tedio en que se convertía el último día de la semana. ¡Hola fin de semana!

—¿Esto es en serio? —gruñó Sasuke mirando a Naruto como si le hubiera crecido unas tres cabezas más.

—¡Vamos, Teme! ¿De qué tamaño es ese palo que cargas en el culo? ¡Deja el estiramiento!

—Admito que no suena tan mal —opinó Shikamaru que ya se cargaba la mochila al hombro.

—¿Le estás dando la razón? —había vuelto a gruñir Sasuke mirando como los estudiantes salían del aula tan campantes como si fueran a una excursión de verano.

—Relájate un poco, Sasuke, que falta que te hace —fue la respuesta de Shikamaru.

—Yo leí que actividades recreativas como estas eran buenas para establecer fuertes lazos entre amigos.

Sasuke bufó sonoramente. Claro. Esto tenía de recreativo lo que él de tierno. O sea nada. Definitivamente a todos se les habían zafado un tornillo ese día. Ya sabía él que aquella fiesta de locos del fin de semana pasado dejaría secuelas neuronales. Aún a sabiendas de que el lunes se llevarían el sermoneo del año prefirió tomar su mochila también. Siempre podía argumentar que fue idea explícita de Naruto y si no le creían pues podía recurrir a las películas de Saw para encontrar la forma más sangrienta de torturar a Naruto cuando el castigo terminase. Pero entonces Kiba murmuró lo que comenzaría con los problemas:

—Las chicas.

Los cinco chicos (que ya eran los últimos que quedaban en el aula) se miraron entre sí, sopesando el inconveniente puesto que Naruto ni Shikamaru iban a querer dejar a sus novias. Sasuke rodó los ojos. Justo lo que faltaba. Si de por sí todo el plan de escabullirse no podía tener más fallas ahora había que añadirle el hecho de tener que ir a buscar a las chicas las cuales estaba segura armarían un buen escándalo cuando lo supieran. En especial la molestia rosa de Sakura. A Sasuke no le caía precisamente mal la chica, de hecho era la única cosa del sexo femenino a la que le permitía acercarse más de un metro de distancia sin temor de que lo agarrara y lo metiera en un armario para violarlo. El problema venía en que odiaba como Sakura daba la imagen de ser alguien recatado y que nunca rompía un plato, cuando en realidad era una jodida salvaje cuando se lo proponía. Como aquel fin de semana pasado en la fiesta descontrolada.

No había mucho que decir.

Estaban bastante ebrios los dos, habían coqueteado en la noche y cuando quiso darse cuenta de que demonios estaba haciendo se encontraba insertándole la lengua en la garganta de la muchacha apretujados en un baño. Ahora que lo piensa, no era una salvaje. Era una completa fiera en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sasuke puede asegurar que jamás lo había pasado tan bien como aquella noche. Pero había sido sólo eso, sexo de una noche. Y se lo había dejado bien claro a Sakura. Contrario a lo que él pensaba, la muchacha no había objetado nada. Era él quién se había pasado toda esa maldita semana mirándola sin pudor y deseando poder tener ese cuerpo debajo suyo una vez más.

Mierda, incluso se había puesto irremediablemente duro ayer en la clase de Educación Física cuando ella hacías sus estiramientos y se había agachado dejándole un bonita vista de todo su trasero.

Y fue por culpa de estar pensando esa clase de cosas indecentes que cuando quiso objetar la idea de ir a buscar a las chicas ya se encontraba siendo halado por Naruto por todo el pasillo, agazapado cuando pasaban por las puertas para evitar la pequeña ventanita de vidrio que había en ella para no ser detectados por algún profesor que hubiese declinado ir la reunión; Shikamaru a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por Naruto y él mismo, siendo flanqueados por Sai y Kiba al final. Los tres últimos no tenían nadie a quien ir a buscar pero igual habían sido arrastrados al hecho. Sasuke pensó irónicamente que sólo les faltaba ir vestidos de negro y la cancioncilla de Misión Imposible para rematar la escena.

Es así como Sasuke Uchiha comenzó a plantearse el hecho de que todos eran unos idiotas por siquiera estar pensando en fugarse y que más idiota era Kakashi por haber siquiera considerado dejarlos solos tomando en cuenta el historial que tenían. Pero no era el momento de pensar eso, si ya estaba hasta el cuello en el asunto. Sólo le quedaba esperar que no los descubrieran y poder salir del atolladero vivo cuando Tsunade se enterase.

Así, agazapados, fue como bajaron al primer piso del edificio donde sabían se encontraba el aula de Kurenai-sensei. El problema ahora era como entrar. Si por alguna confabulación el destino que quería joderles su fin de semana y la tan ansiada libertad la profesora Kurenai se encontraba allí estarían completamente jodidos. Y si siquiera asomaban la cabeza la sensei los detectaría. Muchos decían que tenía un radar para captar estudiantes en situaciones contra las reglas.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó Naruto logrando que Sasuke rodara los ojos. Desde el inicio venía sospechando que algo así pasaría.

—Pues entramos —respondió Sai como si fuera obvio.

—Claro, imbécil y luego conseguimos una expulsión —gruñó Shikamaru, chasqueando la lengua.

Sasuke iba a intervenir ordenándoles que se olvidaran de sus novias y que se largaran de allí antes de que alguien pudiera verlos, cuando unos pasos se detuvieron a sus espaldas y una voz femenina les espetara:

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo?

Detrás de los jóvenes se encontraba Sakura Haruno con una mano en las caderas, una carga de páginas blancas en la otra mano y, obviamente, una mueca de diversión en el rostro. La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cómo deseaba tener una cámara para guardar un momento así para la posteridad. En frente a la puerta de su aula se encontraban sus tan problemáticos compañeros que más de una vez la habían metido en problemas, agachados, en cuclillas y en un pequeño circulito como si estuvieran planeando una estrategia de ataque para irrumpir en la clase de una patada. Al ver el rostro de quién se sabe descubierto por parte de alguno de ellos Sakura _tuvo_ soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Ustedes qué? ¿Tienen complejos de SWAT o algo por el estilo que están pensando en una estrategia para entrar? —añadió, sin poder evitar el joderlos un poco. En especial a cierto Uchiha que la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Uno a uno comenzaron a ponerse de pie lentamente, no muy convencidos todavía.

—Joder, Sakura —murmuró Kiba suspirando de alivio y llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco —. Casi me matas del susto. Pensé que eras Kurenai-sensei o peor aún Tsunade.

Sakura negó con la cabeza como si estuviera tratando con niños de primaria y se abrió paso entre el grupo de chicos para llegar a la puerta. Cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la cerradura fue halada del brazo con fuerza por Sasuke y Naruto se pegó a la puerta con los brazos y piernas extendidas pareciendo que quería detener a un terrible monstruo que iba a salir por allí si habrían la entrada. Incluso Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba se habían pegado a las paredes como si pensaran lo mismo que Naruto. La pelirrosa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Esto era en serio? ¡Maldición, cómo se necesitaba una cámara cuando no la tenías a la mano!

—¡¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan? ¡¿Quieres que nos maten a todos? —murmuró Naruto visiblemente aterrado.

Sakura iba a responderle que se apartara de la puerta que la clase estaba sola pero se paralizó al sentir la respiración acompasada de Sasuke en su nuca. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en el acto. ¿Cuándo se había cercado tanto? Sintió el caliente tacto de su mano cerrada sobre su antebrazo y no pudo evitar recordar ciertas escenas propias del Icha Icha de Kakashi-sensei que ella misma y Sasuke habían protagonizado aquella noche en la fiesta de Ino. Lo maldijo a todo él y a sus miradas abrasadoras durante el resto de la semana que lo único que lograban era que ella pensara cosas indecentes de él y ella en cualquier superficie que pudiera con sus cuerpos y maldijo el día en que se le ocurrió que el alcohol y ella tenían una buena relación. Si no hubiera bebido tanto aquella noche jamás hubiera terminado con Sasuke haciéndola suya contra la pared del baño y a ella alentándolo a que siguiera. Joder, se le subían los colores de sólo pensar en _todo_ lo que habían hecho. En definitiva de ahora en adelante se mantendría alejada de Sasuke, del alcohol y de los baños que tuvieran cabida para más de dos personas.

Recuperando un poco la compostura y tratando de que el sonrojo que cubría su rostro desapareciera, Sakura se alejó visiblemente de Sasuke, quién frunció el ceño al notar lo reacia que se mostraba con su cercanía.

—Kurenai-sensei no está, sólo nosotras. Déjense de payasadas y entren rápido antes de que nos vean.

La cara del resto de las muchachas no tuvo precio cuando vieron a entrar a Sakura seguida de Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba y por último Sasuke. Pero la expresión cambió radicalmente al pensar que no era tan raro ver a esos cinco personajes en algún plan, así que prácticamente todas regresaron a lo que sea estaban haciendo a excepción de Ino y Hinata quién se acercaron al grupo de chicos. La pelirrosa cerró la puerta y por instinto supo que tenía que quedarse allí para estar alerta por si algún profesor venía. Por alguna razón, no le gustó nada notar cómo Sasuke se sentaba sobre el pupitre como si fuera el rey del mundo y clavaba su mirada en ella, sin apartarla ni un segundo. Ella lo enfrentó, chocando sus ojos verdes con los negros de él y entonces Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, en un gesto de lo más seductor. Sakura sabía que estaba recordando sus actos indecorosos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, sonrojada a más no poder.

—¿Se fugó la clase entera, no es así? —dijo Ino, tomando a su novio Shikamaru por el brazo. Ella siempre era la que adivinaba cuando esos chicos hacían algo —. Supuse que algo así iban a hacer cuando escuchamos las palabras "reunión urgente" de Shizune-san al venir a buscar a la sensei.

Sakura también sabía que eso iba a pasar así que tampoco estaba muy sorprendida.

—Yo lo llamaría acto de recreación —intervino Sai.

—Adivinaste rubia —añadió Kiba, sonriendo por su travesura —. Otra de las grandiosas ideas de mi estimado Naruto aquí presente.

El mencionado hizo una pomposa reverencia a su público siendo aplaudidos por Kiba, Sai e Ino.

—Pero...Naruto-kun —terció Hinata que junto a Sakura eran las únicas que siempre se veían envueltas en los problemas de sus amigos por tener que ayudarlos —. Debieron haberse ido de inmediato.

—Eso dije yo —gruño Sasuke que lo que más quería era largarse de allí rápido antes de que los descubrieran pero fue ignorado por todos.

—Ah, Hinata-chan ¿Cómo crees que me iría yo sin venirte a buscar antes? ¡Estamos aquí para que tú, Sakura-chan e Ino-chan se vengan con nosotras!

Sakura se ahogó con su propia saliva y tosió un par de veces antes de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

—No. Ni lo sueñes, Naruto. Estos últimos años he estado en más detenciones que en toda mi vida así que no voy a participar de ésta fuga masiva —objetó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

Por alguna razón Sasuke se sintió un poco decepcionado. Quería que ella se escapara con ellos y poder hacer lo que se había estado negando toda la semana.

—Pues yo sí me largo —dijo Ino que ya tenía su bolso colgando del brazo.

—Mierda, ¿podemos irnos de una buena vez? Me estoy impacientando aquí...

—¡Diablos! ¡Kurenai-sensei viene en la esquina! —gritó Sakura mirando a su profesora por el vidrio de la puerta interrumpiendo la queja de Kiba —. ¡Tienen que irse _ahora!_

Los cinco muchachos se miraron, desesperados, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Sakura volvió a maldecir al ver a su profesora cercarse cada vez más a ellos y se giró para analizar la situación. Naruto corría desesperado de un lado a otro y Sasuke lucía más pálido de lo normal.

—¡Tienen que esconderse! —gritó, sabiendo que era la única opción. Pero, ¿dónde? Cómo si los cinco cerebros masculinos estuvieran conectados, miraron los pupitres como si fueran alguna ayuda divina y ante la atenta mirada del grupo de chicas se escabulleron debajo de los pupitres individuales que, siendo Educación para el Hogar, tenían largos manteles celestes que caían hasta el suelo y hacía completamente imposible que alguien los viera allí debajo —. ¡Pero no allí! —agregó sonrojada imaginándose cosas. Sin poder hacer mucho volvió a mirar y Kurenai ya estaba a pocos cinco metros de la puerta. Con el corazón latiéndole en las costillas y maldiciendo a esos problemáticos que tenía por amigos añadió un: —¡Todo el mundo quieto y sentado, está a punto de entrar! —y se escabulló rápidamente hasta su pupitre, el único al fondo del salón.

Kurenai Yui entró al aula de clases con una carga de papeles en la mano y la mirada clavada en ellos. Si hubiera alzado la vista podría haber notado cómo en el último minuto la cabeza rubia de Naruto terminaba de entrar debajo del pupitre de Hinata.

—Lamento la demora, niñas. Continuemos con la clase. ¿Sakura, trajiste las páginas que te pedí? —cuestionó alzando la vista y Sakura no pudo evitar dar un bote cuando escuchó su nombre. La mujer la miró extrañada y Sakura se obligó a sí misma a asentir y levantarse con las páginas en sus manos.

Fue allí cuando vio la mochila negra con una calavera gris en una esquina sobresaliendo debajo de su pupitre. Ella sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía y eso hizo que sus piernas flaqueasen. ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué clase de asesinato horroroso había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer esto? ¿Acaso era la reencarnación de Jack el Destripador y ella no se había dado cuenta? Porque debía tener un puta karma para que éstas cosas le pasasen a ella. Tenía que ser justamente Sasuke quién se hubiese escondido debajo de su pupitre. Jodida sea su suerte. De regreso a su puesto procuró disimuladamente empujar la mochila debajo de la mesa y se sentó con las piernas lo más juntas posibles.

Trató por todos los medio concentrarse en la clase que dictaba la mujer y no pensar que el sexy pero arrogante Sasuke se encontraba debajo de su mesa.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna cuando notó las piernas de Sakura cerradas fuertemente con los tobillos juntos. No había planeado meterse debajo de su mesa precisamente, pero tampoco le apetecía meterse debajo de alguna de las otras chicas quién de seguro se abriría tanto de piernas que le vería hasta el intestino. Así que se dijo: ¡Qué mierda! Quería volver a sentir a la remilgada Sakura convertirse en una fiera con él y lo quería ahora mismo. Quitó el mantel que no dejaba verle bien las piernas a la chica y se encontró con sus ojos verdes gritándole "¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?" así que sin más preámbulos puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y de un fuerte tirón abrió las pierna de Sakura.

La pelirrosa clavó cómo garras sus manos sobre el borde de la mesa cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra la pata de mesa y su falda negra se le enrolló hasta el vientre. Trató de cerrar sus piernas de nuevo pero Sasuke tenía demasiada fuerza y la tenía bien agarrada. Dio gracias al dios de turno que se encontrase en el último puesto, que la profesora estaba de espaldas escribiendo en el pizarrón y que nadie podía verla porque si no se moriría de vergüenza.

Sasuke sintió su miembro latir con fuerza cuando notó las bragas blancas de la muchacha y toda su intimidad frente a sus ojos. Notando que Sakura no parecía poner resistencia ya deslizó sus manos por sus piernas blancas, acariciando la suave piel de muchacha logrando que ella sintiera como la camisa de repente le quedaba demasiado chica y la tensión acumulándose en su vientre.

Sakura respiró con fuerza cuando sin pudor alguno Sasuke le dio un lametazo en la parte interna del muslo. Mordiéndose el labio, sintió la lengua del chico avanzar por toda la extensión de su muslo y rogó por no dejar salir un gemido de placer.

Sasuke llegó a su intimidad y la pelirrosa apretó las manos cuando comenzó a acariciarla por sobre las bragas con sus dedos traviesos e indecentes. Esto no se comparaba al fin de semana pasado. Allí, y aunque se sentía sucia, no podía evitar excitarse al pensar que estaba en un cuarto lleno de personas que bien podían girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo allí. El morbo de la situación era demasiada y su tensión aumentaba con la respiración de Sasuke en su muslo y sus dedos acariciándole íntimamente.

Joder, que alguien hiciera algo o acabaría ella misma metiéndose debajo de la mesa y rogándole a Sasuke que la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante. Suspiró con fuerza y, esta vez sí, jadeó con fuerza cuando el pelinegro la mordió juguetonamente demasiado cerca de su sexo.

Cómo si fuera una invocación divina para ayudarla a no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba Kakashi-sensei abrió la puerta solicitando conversar con Kurenai-sensei urgentemente. Sakura estaba pensando seriamente en hacerle un altar al profesor para adorarlo por haberla salvado de semejante situación. Kurenai se disculpó con la clase y salió del aula, cerrando tras de sí. Hubo un momento de silencio en indecisión hasta que la cabeza rubia de Naruto salió por debajo del pupitre de una _demasiado _sonrojada Hinata.

—¿Ya se fueron? —susurró en voz baja.

—¡Sí, sí, vámonos ya! —respondió Ino que parecía demasiado ansiosa por irse. Shikamaru salió debajo de su mesa, limpiándose los pantalones. Más allá asomó la cabeza de Sai y por último la de Kiba. Los dos salieron en silencio y el último con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro —Tenemos que aprovechar la distracción. Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de su escape en masa —añadió la rubia, dirigiendo a todos hacia la ventana corrediza. Gracias a Dios el estar en el primer piso. Podían saltar por allí y escaparse por la parte trasera del instituto dónde ya tenían una salida entre la cerca.

—Bien, andando —murmuró Naruto tirando de la mano de Hinata pero se detuvo en seco de repente —. ¿Y el Teme?

Sakura carraspeó y se levantó de un salto bajándose la falda disimuladamente. A los pocos segundos el susodicho Teme salió debajo de la mesa de la pelirrosa con una mueca demasiado maliciosa en los labios. Cuando se pusieron de pie uno al lado del otro se encontraron con _todas_ las miradas puestas en ellos. Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Quieren una mesa más grande, chicos? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa jocosa bailándole en los labios logrando que Naruto y Kiba soltaran risitas.

—No, cerda, gracias. Ahora, ¿por qué no se van antes de que los sensei vuelvan? —dijo Sakura, haciéndose la ofendida para disimular su nerviosismo.

La palabra "sensei" fue un interruptor de huida ya que Ino abrió la ventana y fue la primera en pasar las piernas y lanzarse abajo. Los demás le siguieron rápidamente y Sasuke fue el último en tomar su mochila y encaminarse hacia allá. Sakura se quedó de pie, mordiéndose el labio con indecisión. Al menos esperaba que Sasuke le hubiese dicho un adiós o algo pero el maldito no le había dirigido la palabra. ¿Y por qué se hacía ilusiones ella? Él le había dejado bien claro la última vez que sólo había sido sexo de una noche. Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Pero si él la hubiese invitado tal vez... Suspirando, regresó a su silla.

Sasuke se detuvo a mitad de camino y miró sobre su hombro sorprendiéndose de que Sakura no lo estaba siguiendo. ¿Acaso se iba en serio con eso de no fugarse? Pero él sabía que ella era más orgullosa que eso. Sonriendo de lado, la llamó.

—Sakura —dijo y la aludida lo miró de inmediato —. ¿Vas a venir o qué?

Sakura lo miró extrañada como si no se pudiese creer lo que él estaba haciendo. Mirando hacia otro lado, Sasuke caminó hasta la ventana y lanzó su mochila que cayó con un sonido sordo sobre algo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Naruto sobándose la cabeza desde abajo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la pelirrosa y bufó cuando la vio en la misma posición de antes mirándolo con si él necesitara un exorcismo. Le tendió la mano y sonrió sinceramente.

—Tenemos cosas que hablar, ¿no crees?

Sakura sonrió radiantemente y corrió hacia él, tomando su mano. Vaya que si que tenían cosas que discutir. Lanzó su mochila al suelo la cual aterrizó sobre alguien.

—¡Hey! —se volvió a quejar Naruto —.

Al diablo con todo. Se venía un fin de semana sumamente largo y Sakura sabía que iba a pasarla de lo lindo con Sasuke Uchiha como guía. Al menos hasta que llegase el lunes y Tsunade los agarrase a todos a escobazos.

Pero mejor no pensar en ello por ahora.

.

.


End file.
